EN BUSQUEDA DE LA NOTICIA
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Una competencia periodistica en busqueda de la mejor noticia en visperas de Navidad, desata una serie de relatos de vida en donde los propios reporteros se convertiran en parte fundamental de la series de historias que estan por describirse.
1. A LA CAZA DE LA NOTICIA

**EN BUSQUEDA DE LA NOTICIA**

Historia sensacionales en la retrato de vida de personas ordinarias

**PAGINA 1: A LA CAZA DE LA NOTICIA**

Protagonizan personajes de las series: Dragón Ball, Gundam Seed, One Piece, Zero No Tsukaima y X

Redacción de un periódico

**(Jefe de prensa)**

**De seguro se preguntaran por que los he mandado a llamar a esta hora y en vísperas de esta fecha tan especial para todos como es la Navidad.**

**(Deakka)**

**No puedo negar que eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo, jefe Mutenroshi.**

**(Mutenroshi)**

**Pues bien Deakka, pienso que es justo que les diga a todos el motivo por el cual le he pedido que se reúnan y es que hoy muy temprano recibí la llamada de nuestro presidente y fundador, informándome que dará este cheque por $ 50 000 dólares, como premio aquel reportero que le traiga una noticia exclusiva para la edición que saldrá en esta víspera de Navidad.**

**(Luffy)**

**¿Dijo $50 000 dólares jefe?**

**(Mutenroshi)**

**Así es Luffy y serán sólo para aquel que traiga la mejor noticia.**

**(Luffy)**

**Entonces no hay nada que hablar ese dinero será mió.**

**(Deakka)**

**Eso será si yo te dejo primero.**

**(Luffy)**

**¿Cómo dices?**

**(Deakka)**

**¿Lo que escuchaste?**

**(Aoki)**

**Venga, venga calma chicos, no se peleen.**

**(Mutenroshi)**

**Me da gusto que tenga ese ímpetu y que deseen demostrar quien de ustedes es el mejor, pues que esperan vayan y encuentren la mejor noticia de esta Noche Buena.**

**(Deakka)**

**La traeré para usted jefe.**

**(Luffy)**

**No le haga caso jefe, seré yo quien la consiga así que guárdeme ese cheque para mi.**

**(Aoki)**

**Con su permiso señor.**

**(Mutenrosh)**

**Hum… ¿qué sucede Saito no piensa participar en esto?**

**(Saito)**

**No es eso jefe, lo que pasa es que ya había hecho planes para esta noche.**

**(Mutenroshi)**

**¿Planes? y ¿qué clase de planes hiciste si puede saberse hijo?**

**(Saito)**

**Pues vera usted, lo que pasa es que mi esposa, Louise y yo pensamos celebrar esta primera Noche Buena juntos, usted sabe una cosa muy personal, como tiene poco que nos casamos, pues deseamos que sea algo intimo y especial.**

**(Mutenroshi)**

**Lo entiendo muchacho y me alegro mucho por ti como tu amigo que soy, no obstante como tu editor, no puedo decir que no me siento un poco desilusionado de que uno de mis mejores reporteros no participe en esta competencia, pero ni modo, hay cosas en la vida mas importantes que el dinero ¿no lo crees?**

**(Saito)**

**Tiene toda la razón jefe y gracias por comprenderme.**

**(Mutenroshi)**

**No ha de que y que tu esposa y tú pasen una muy feliz Navidad.**

**(Saito)**

**Muchas gracias jefes, lo mismo le deseo a usted, bueno nos vemos.**

**(Mutenroshi)**

**Adiós muchacho.**

**(Mutenroshi)**

**Ah lo que es ser joven…como bien dicen juventud sólo se vive una vez.**

Continuara…


	2. PREMONICION DE MUERTE

**PAGINA 2: PREMONICIÓN DE MUERTE**

Protagonizan personajes de las series: Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny

Esa misma tarde un par de horas después, en la oficina parroquial de una Iglesia cercana.

**(Markino)**

**No sabes cuanto lo siento hijo mío, en no poder ayudarte con el favor que me pides.**

**(Deakka)**

**Descuide padre Markino, pero es que pensé que un sacerdote con tanta fama como usted y de gran confianza entre sus feligreses, podría darme un par de relatos sorprendentes de los cuales podría valerme para escribir una noticia sensacional y así poder el concurso.**

**(Markino)**

**¿Y por que es tan importante para usted este concurso que menciona?**

**(Deakka)**

**Más que todo por el premio padre, a que no se figura usted, mi periódico ofrece $50 000 dólares al reportero que sea capaz de llevarle un gran noticia en esta víspera de Navidad.**

**(Markino)**

**¿Solo por eso hijo?**

**(Deakka)**

**Bueno padre lo que sucede es que con eso dinero pienso que puedo darle un mejor vida a mi esposa, recuerde que Miriella esta pronto a dar a luz y por esa razón ese premio me vendría de maravilla ya que podríamos comprar todas las cosas que necesitara nuestro bebe una vez que nazca.**

**(Markino)**

**Te entiendo hijo, pero pienso que hay cosas más importante que tu bebe necesitara de ti en lugar de ese dinero.**

**(Deakka)**

**Así y ¿de que podría tratarse padre?**

**(Markino)**

**Cariño hijo mió, ese bebe necesitara del cariño de sus padre para poder crecer sano y fuerte, de lo demás, el señor lo proveerá en su momento así que no te obsesiones por ganar esa competencia y mejor ve a lado de tu esposa e hijo.**

**(Deakka)**

**Tal vez tenga razón padre, me emocione mucho por ganar que no me percate de ese tipo de cosas y pienso que seguiré su consejo al pie de la letra.**

**(Markino)**

**Me alegra escucharlo hijo, bueno ahora yo… **

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta de la oficina.

(Toc-Toc)

**(Markino)**

**Si adelante pase.**

Una extraña pero hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y piel blanca entre a la oficina a paso lento.

**(Mujer)**

**Disculpe que lo moleste padre, pero es muy importante que le entregue un mensaje de uno de su feligreses más devotos que necesita urgentemente de su ayuda espiritual.**

**(Markino)**

**¿Y quien es esa persona si puede saberse hija?**

**(Mujer)**

**Se trata ni más ni menos que del señor Kira Yamato.**

**(Deakka)**

**Kira Yamato, el presidente y fundador del Sistemas Computacional Freedom.**

**(Mujer)**

**Así es, tengo entendido padre que el es su hijo de confesión ¿no es así?**

**(Markino)**

**No sólo eso hijo, es un buen amigo mió desde hace muchos años y alguien que me ha apoyado desinteresadamente en los labores de caridad.**

**(Mujer)**

**Entiendo padre y es una pena saberlo.**

**(Markino)**

**Una pena por que hija, dime cual es ese mensaje que me has traído de Kira.**

**(Mujer) (llorando)**

**Padre, el joven Kira esta muriendo y me ha pedido que venga por usted para que tome su ultima confesión.**

**(Deakka)**

**¿Qué es señor Kira Yamato se esta muriendo?**

**(Markino)**

**Dios bendito, esa sin duda es una terrible noticia, gracias por venir y comunicármelo, creadme que saldré enseguida para estar a su lado.**

**(Mujer)**

**Gracias padre, estoy segura que Kira lo esperaba pacientemente hasta que llegue.**

**(Mujer)**

**Ahora me retiro padre y nuevamente muchas gracias.**

**(Markino)**

**No tienes por que darlas hija mía.**

**(Mujer)**

**Con su permiso me retiro.**

**(Markino)**

**Ve con dios hija mía.**

Luego de que aquella mujer salio de la habitación.

**(Deakka)**

**Disculpe padre, ¿habría problema alguno si voy con usted?**

**(Markino)**

**Claro que no Deakka.**

**(Deakka)**

**Gracias padre.**

**(Markino)**

**Vayamos ya y no perdamos tiempo.**

**(Deakka)**

**A la orden.**

**(Deakka) (pensamiento)**

**Pero que buena suerte tengo, si es verdad todo lo que nos han dicho, esta sin duda es la noticia que estaba esperando, de seguro con ella ganare esos $50 000 dólares del premio.**

Continuara…


	3. UN HECHO MISTERIOSO

**PAGINA 3: UN HECHO MISTERIOSO**

Protagonizan personajes de las series: Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny

Esa misma noche en una gran residencia de una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, una gran fiesta navideña se llevaba a cabo y en ella se encontraba el protagonista de un hecho envuelto en el total misterio y la tragedia.

**(Kira)**

**Señores antes que todo les agradezco mucho haber venido a esta celebración de Navidad que yo muy humildemente prepare con mucho gusto para todos ustedes, familiares, amigos y compañeros de trabajo.**

**(Kira)**

**Pero además me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión para hacer un importante anuncio en presencia de todos ustedes.**

**(Kira)**

**Señoras y señores, me voy a casar y ni más ni menos que con la mujer más increíble y maravillosa que he conocido en vida, permítanme presentarles a todos a la señorita Lacus Cline, mí prometida.**

**(Lacus)**

**Antes que todo no saben como les agradezco a todos que hayan podido venir a esta nuestra fiesta de compromiso, me hace muy feliz compartir estos alegres momentos en lado de Kira y de todos ustedes.**

**(Kira)**

**El afortunado soy yo de tenerte aquí conmigo Lacus.**

**(Kira)**

**Bueno señores también les informo que…**

En ese momento una de sus criadas llega a su lado y lo interrumpe.

**(Meyrin)**

**Disculpe señor tiene un visitante en la puerta principal, a quién le urge verlo.**

**(Kira)**

**Si, y ¿de quien se trata Meyrin?**

**(Meyrin)**

**Es un sacerdote de nombre Markino, señor.**

**(Kira)**

**¿El padre Markino?, estupendo, hazlo pasar enseguida Meyrin, lo recibiré de inmediato.**

**(Meyrin)**

**Si señor.**

**(Kira) (dirigiéndose a Lacus)**

**Espérame aquí un momento amor, ahora vuelvo, quiero presentarte alguien muy especial.**

**Kira arriba hasta la puerta de la casa en donde el padre Markino y Deakka ya aguardaban pacientemente.**

**(Kira)**

**Padre Markino que gusto que haya venido en esta noche a su humilde casa.**

**(Markino)**

**Perdone la repentina interrupción, no sabia que tenia fiesta.**

**(Kira)**

**Para nada padre, es más me cae como del cielo su visita en este día tan especial para mi, por favor venga conmigo.**

**(Markino)**

**Vamos pues, pero antes permítanme presentarle al señor Deakka Elthman, reportero, Deakka, el señor Kira Yamato.**

**(Deakka)**

**Mucho gusto.**

**(Kira)**

**El gusto es mió, pues bien padre si me acompañan por aquí.**

Kira los conduce al salón principal en donde Lacus y los demás invitados a la fiesta se encontraban.

**(Kira)**

**Padre Markino es un honor para mi el presentarle a mi prometida, la señorita Lacus Cline.**

**(Lacus)**

**Es un placer conocerle padre.**

**(Markino)**

**El placer es mió, hija.**

**(Kira)**

**Lacus, el padre Markino es la persona a quien elegí para que oficialice nuestra boda dentro de un mes.**

**(Lacus)**

**Me parece sensacional Kira, verdad que nos honrara con ese gran favor padre.**

**(Markino)**

**Por mi encantado, no saben lo feliz que me hace es que me haya elegido para oficializar su matrimonio, estoy seguro que serán una feliz pareja.**

**(Kira)**

**De eso no hay duda padre y bueno cambiando de tema, no me ha dicho el motivo de su visita.**

**(Markino)**

**Ah eso, bueno… pienso que seria prudente que si pudiéramos hablar de eso en otro lugar un poco más privado para evitar causar molestias entre sus invitados.**

**(Kira)**

**No diga más padre lo entiendo, vamos a mi despacho, amor te puedo dejar unos momentos a solas.**

**(Lacus)**

**Por supuesto querido, yo mientras tanto atenderé al resto de los invitados.**

**(Kira)**

**Gracias, por aquí padre si me hace favor.**

Ya en el despacho de Kira

**(Kira)**

**Y bien padre, ahora si dígame ¿a que debo si visita?**

**(Markino)**

**Pues vera usted el motivo de mi visita se debe más que todo a que…eh.**

En ese momento sobre el escritorio de Kira, el padre Markino observa un portarretrato por lo cual detiene su explicación y rápidamente se levante de su lugar para poder obsérvalo mas de cerca.

**(Markino)**

**Disculpe el atrevimiento pero podría decirme ¿quien es esta mujer?, por que usted y yo la conocemos cierto Deakka.**

**(Deakka)**

**Así es padre esta es la foto de la señora que…**

**(Kira)**

**Lo siento señores pero eso es imposible, la mujer de la foto es mi madre, Via Hibiki y hace más de 15 años que falleció es un trágico accidente aéreo.**

**(Deakka)**

**¿Quiere decir que esa señora tiene más de 15 años que murió?**

**(Kira)**

**Así es, pero ¿por que la pregunta?**

**(Markino)**

**Con temor que usted pueda tomarlo en el peor de los sentidos, debo decirle que esta mujer fue a verme hace más una hora para pedirme de favor que viniera a verlo esta noche urgentemente.**

**(Kira)**

**¿Qué dice?**

**(Deakka)**

**Como dice el padre, yo también estaba ahí y si mis oídos nos escucharon mal, ella dijo que se encontraba moribundo.**

**(Kira)**

**Padre Markino, le juro que si no se tratara de usted juraría que todo es un broma de muy mal gusto.**

**(Markino)**

**Le juro que todo lo que le he dicho es cierto.**

**(Deakka)**

**Si, a mí me consta.**

**(Kira)**

**La ciencia nos habla que hay fenómenos para los cuales no existe explicación lógica y si como usted me ha dicho un mujer que se parecía a mi madre fue a verlo para decirle todo eso quiere decir que.**

**(Markino)**

**Los designios del señor son insospechados y no tenemos por que juzgarlos.**

**(Kira)**

**Pero entonces lo que ustedes vieron fue un…**

**(Markino)**

**Olvidemos mejor el asunto y en vista de que las circunstancia que me trajeron hoy a esta casa no fueron ciertas, pienso que no estaría por demás cumplir con la petición que humildemente me fue encomendado, así que hijo me dejaras que tome tu confesión.**

**(Kira)**

**No sólo se me permitió, sino que se lo pido por favor padre.**

**(Deakka)**

**Bueno padre sino disponen otra cosa, yo me retiro, tengo que llegar a casa a ver esposa.**

**(Markino)**

**Lo entiendo Deakka y muchas gracias por acompañarme.**

**(Deakka)**

**No tiene nada que agradecer padre, señor Yamato fue un placer conocerlo.**

**(Kira)**

**El gusto fue mismo señor Elthman.**

Luego de salir de la habitación

**(Deakka)**

**Maldición, pensé que había encontrado un esplendida historia, lastimo que no resulto así, que suerte la mía.**

**Minutos más tarde en la entrada principal de la casa del señor Yamato**

**(Markino)**

**Muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones y disculpen nuevamente las molestias.**

**(Kira)**

**Descuide padre fue un gusto poder verlo en esta noche tan especial.**

**(Lacus)**

**Espero que tenga una feliz noche buena padre Markino.**

**(Markino)**

**Lo mismo les deseo a ambos y que esta sea la primera de muchas noches tan felices para ustedes 2.**

**(Kira)**

**Gracias padre.**

**(Markino)**

**Hasta la vista hijos míos.**

**(Kira)**

**Adiós padre Markino.**

**(Lacus)**

**Hasta pronto padre.**

Tras salir el padre, la feliz pareja se encamino a regresar dentro de la casa cuando de pronto…

**(Lacus)**

**Kira que te pasa, ¿estas bien?**

**(Kira)**

**Lacus, no se de repente me siento muy mal y además no puedo ver nada.**

**(Lacus)**

**Déjame llevarte adentro, es necesario que te revise un medico.**

**(Kira)**

**No amor por favor, no quiero perturbar a mis invitados, llévame a un cuarto que este desocupado si.**

**(Lacus)**

**De acuerdo, apóyate en mí.**

Ya dentro de una habitación vacía de la casa.

**Lacus**

**Kira déjame que vaya a buscar un medico para ti.**

**(Kira)**

**No amor, ya es tarde para eso.**

**(Lacus)**

**¿Pero que dices?**

**(Kira)**

**Lacus, estoy muriendo.**

**(Lacus)**

**Nooooo, Kira no eso es cierto.**

**(Kira)**

**Me…temo que si Lacus, no sabes…como me duele darte esta pena tan grande…yo que te pedí que vinieras de tan lejos…para hacerte mi esposa.**

**(Kira)**

**No quiero que me veas morir, así que por favor amor, déjame aquí.**

**(Lacus)**

**No, yo no te abandonare, quiero permanecer a tu lado, así que no me pidas que haga tal cosa.**

**(Kira)**

**Lacus…por favor…te lo imploro vete, yo nooo…augh.**

**(Lacus)**

**Kira…Kira…Kira…no…Kira…por que….no me dejes mi amor, nooooo.**

Y así el la luz de vida de un hombre desaparece en la penumbra de la noche sin que nadie más lo sepa, sólo aquellas personas que estuvieron presentes en sus últimos momentos recordaran esto por el resto de su vida convirtiéndose entonces en los únicos testigos de este suceso, un hecho misterioso.

Continuara…


	4. HISTORIAS DE UN HOSPITAL

**PAGINA 4: HISTORIAS DE UN HOSPITAL**

Protagonizan personajes de las series: Gundam Seed Destiny/ Gundam Seed Stargeizer, Digimon 02 e Inuyasha

Transitando por una de la calles de la gran ciudad a bordo de un taxi, un hombre que ha vivido de la búsqueda de la noticia, regresa a casa sin saber que dentro de poco también el será noticia.

**(Deakka)**

**Que extraño que Mirriella no conteste el teléfono, ¿me pregunto si habrá salido?**

**De pronto el taxi se detiene bruscamente**

**(Deakka)**

**¡Pero que demoni… ¡ ¿Por que se frena de esa forma?**

**(Taxista)**

**Perdón señor lo que pasa es que no hay paso por la calle, parece ser que hubo un accidente y por lo que se alcanza a ver se ve que estuvo fuerte**

**(Deakka)**

**Eh en serio, que suerte quizá esta sea la noticia que necesito para ganar la competencia.**

Y al asomarse para observar mejor el panorama del choque, entre todo el tumulto de personas que se encontraban en la escena del accidente, pudo divisar a la perfección, que una de las personas lesionadas era ni más ni menos que su esposa.

**(Deakka)**

**No puede ser…Miriella…Miriella.**

**(Deakka)**

**Hagan sea un lado…a un lado por favor que es mi esposa…Miri…háblame cariño por favor…dime algo**

**(Miriella)**

**Dea…kka…estas aquí.**

**(Deakka)**

**Tranquila amor, pronto llegara la ayuda y estarás bien.**

En ese momento llega la ambulancia y de ella descienden los paramédicos, quienes comienzan auxiliar a la joven mujer.

Tras darle los primeros cuidados, la suben con delicadeza dentro de la ambulancia en compañía de su esposo para dirigirse rumbo al hospital más cercano.

Durante el trayecto Deakka le da ánimos a su esposa diciéndole:

**(Deakka)**

**Descuida querida pronto llegaremos al hospital, todo saldrá bien ya veraz.**

**(Miriella)**

**Deakka, mi bebe…de seguro he matado a nuestro bebe…ah dios mió no…mi bebe.**

**(Deakka)**

**No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ellos podrán salvar a nuestro hijo, no temas.**

**(Miriella9**

**Deakka antes de que algo peor suceda, debo decirte que me perdones por favor.**

**(Deakka)**

**¿Perdonarte, pero por que cielo?**

**(Miriella)**

**Por que debido a que olvide comprarte un presente por la Navidad decidí salir de urgencia al centro para poder hacerlo y fue entonces cuando ocurrió el accidente, y ahora por mi culpa nuestro bebe podría…estar…muer…ah no dios mió.**

**(Deakka)**

**No tengo nada que perdonarte amor, mientras tú estés bien lo demás no me importa no te tortures mas, tranquila.**

Los minutos pasan y finalmente la ambulancia llega al hospital, donde otros relatos de vida están siendo contados.

Sala de espera de Maternidad

**(Miroku)**

**Ay, aya aya, dios mió que pasa ahí dentro…¿por que todavía no sale nadie?…¿que tanto estará pasando?**

**(Inuyasha)**

**Tranquilízate de una buena vez Miroku, el que te pases como loco de un lugar a otro no hará que ayudara en nada a Sango.**

**(Kagome)**

**Inuyasha tiene razón Miroku, siéntate y tranquilízate un poco, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien.**

**(Miroku)**

**SI lo se amigos, pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme muy nervioso con todo esto.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**No se por dices eso, esta las tercera vez que tu mujer da a luz, ¿no es así?**

**(Miroku)**

**Si lo se, pero es que sencillamente los nervios aun continúan, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que sucede esto.**

**(Miroku)**

**Pero bueno amigos, les agradezco su preocupación y a propósito de ustedes, dime Kagome para cuando esta programado tu parto.**

**(Kagome)**

**Para dentro de 2 meses aproximadamente.**

**(Miroku)**

**Vaya, quien lo diría, a penas tienen menos de un año de casados y pronto también tendrán la dicha de ser padres, como te sientes con todo esto Inuyasha.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**Uhm, eso es algo que no te incumbe.**

**(Kagome)**

**A decir verdad se la pasado varios días en vela pensando en el nombre que le daremos a nuestro hijo y también lo visto practicar varios veces con muñecos eso de cambiar pañales y de arroparlos para que se duerman.**

**(Miroku)**

**Oh ¿es eso cierto Inuyasha?**

**(Inuyasha**

**¡Kagome¡, prometiste no contarlo a nadie más.**

**(Kagome)**

**Oh en serio, lo siento mucho cariño, parece que lo olvide ja, ja, ja.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**Si como no.**

De pronto hace acto de presencia una anciana enfermera de nombre Kaede, en la sala de partos.

(**Kaede)**

**Señor Miruko, señor Miruko.**

**(Miroku)**

**Si so yo, dígame ¿como esta mi esposa?**

**(Kaede)**

**Tanto la señora como los bebes están muy bien.**

**(Miroku)**

**Perdón ¿dijo bebes?**

**(Kaede)**

**Si, bebes es usted padre de unos hermosos trillizos.**

**(Miroku)**

**En serio…yo…no…lo puedo creer.**

(**Inuyasha)**

**Vaya, me pregunto como le hará de ahora en adelante para mantener a 5 niños.**

**(Kagome)**

**No lo se pero parece que eso a Miroku no le importa mucho por el momento.**

**(Miroku)**

**Que bien soy padre de 3 niños más, sensacional, estoy tan feliz, muchas gracias mi querida Sango por estos 3 nuevos angelitos que me has dado, sin duda eres la mejor.**

Pero no todas las historias que se suscitan en este hospital tienen un feliz desenlace.

Sala de urgencias, pabellón de accidentados

**(Ken)**

**Así que no te preocupes mas Yolei, ve a casa y disfruten de la cena de navidad los niños y tú, que yo estaré bien.**

**(Yolei)**

**Pero como vas a poder estar bien, Ken si te van a tener que cortar la mano.**

**(Ken)**

**Descuida amor, otros han corrido con peor suerte, a mi solo me costo una mano, peor gracias a dios a un estoy vivo.**

**(Yolei)**

**Ya no podrás trabajar.**

**(Ken)**

**En las calles tal vez no, pero podré seguir ayudando a mis compañeros del cuerpo de policía aunque sea desde un escritorio.**

**(Yolei)**

**Pero.**

(**Ken)**

**No sigas querida y vete con los niños, diles que los amo mucho y que pronto estaré de regreso en casa, ya veraz como las cosas irán bien, no te aflijas.**

**(Yolei)**

**De acuerdo Ken, así lo haré y cuídate mucho.**

**Un enfermero llega y comienza a mover la camilla para llevar a Ken a la sala de operaciones.**

**(Ken)**

**Lo haré cariño, te amo.**

**(Yolei)**

**Yo también te amo.**

Regresando al caso de Deakka

**(Deakka)**

**Dígame ¿que harán con mi esposa ahora?**

**(Enfermero)**

**Tendrá que esperar a que la doctora la examine, ella dispondrá lo que habrá de hacerse.**

**(Deakka)**

**¿Y en donde esta la doctora?**

**(Enfermero)**

**Ahí se acerca.**

Deakka corre hacia a ella para preguntarle:

**(Deakka)**

**¿Es usted la doctora?**

**(Selene)**

**Así es soy la doctora, Selene Mc Griffin y él es mi colaborador el doctor Sven Pars.**

**(Deakka)**

**Doctora se lo suplico ayude a mi esposa, acaba de tener un accidente automovilístico y esta apunto de dar a luz, temo por la vida de ella y de mi hijo.**

**(Selene)**

**Entiendo pero debe calmarse primero, haré lo que este en mis manos para ayudarla.**

En ese momento Deakka tomo a la doctora por los hombros con sus manos y adopto una actitud más agresiva.

**(Deakka)**

**Creo que no me ha entendido, no quiero que lo intente, debe salvarlos a como de lugar, me escucho, si algo les pasa ambos le juro que me las pagara, soy capaz hasta de matarla.**

Pero luego el doctor Sven tomo a Deakka y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hace reaccionar.

**(Sven)**

**Deje de decir estupideces y desee cuenta de que esta hablado con uno de los mejores doctores del mundo y que si esta aquí atendiendo la clínica de maternidad en este día, es por su buena voluntad a costa de su hogar, por que ella también tiene un hogar me oye.**

Al escuchar esto el semblante en la cara de Deakka cambio radicalmente a una mirada de profunda tristeza.

**(Deakka)**

**Perdóneme doctora, estaba loco de desesperación, es que no quiero perderlos, así que por favor sálvelos.**

**(Selene)**

**Le prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por salvarlos, vamos no perdamos más tiempo debe intervenirla de emergencia.**

**(Sven)**

**Ya escucharon a la doctora Selene, al quirófano rápido, la vida de la madre y del infante son prioridad**

**(Enfermero)**

**Si doctor.**

**(Selene)**

**Espere aquí por favor, le informare de inmediato si algo sucede.**

**(Deakka)**

**Si gracias**

Tras cerrarse la puerta de sala de operaciones, la preocupación de Deakka aumento, por lo que no podía hacer otra cosa, que orar por la salud de sus seres queridos.

**Deakka**

**Oh dios que nada les pase por favor.**

Continuara…


	5. DECISIÓN DEL CORAZÓN

**PAGINA 5: DECISIONES DEL CORAZÓN**

Protagonizan personajes de las series: Zero No Tsukaima, Love Hina Ai Yori Aoshi y Onegai Teacher

En un restaurante familiar, un hombre reflexionaba profundamente sobre la decisión que había tomado hace poco tiempo en relación a su profesión, cuestionándose a si mismo si esa habría sido la opción más correcta que pudo haber elegido.

En ese momento cuando más apremiado estaba por su pensamientos se acerca a él la dueña del restaurante y vieja amiga suya.

**(Jessica)**

**¿Qué te sucede Saito? hoy te noto muy pensativo, ¿acaso tuviste problemas con Louise?**

**(Saito)**

**No es eso Jessica, estoy así por algo que me sucedió en el trabajo.**

**(Jessica)**

**¿Y eso? haber cuéntame, tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu problema.**

**(Saito)**

**Pues veraz, resulta que en el periódico donde trabajo, ofrecieron un premio en efectivo de $50 000 dólares aquel reportero que les llevara la noticia mas sensacional en este día de Navidad.**

**(Jessica)**

**Ya veo y ¿no has podido encontrar ninguna noticia interesante?**

**(Saito)**

**No es eso, mi problema es que desde un inicio decidí no participar en ese concurso, por que deseaba pasar una velada romántica en compañía de Louise, pero después de pensarlo un rato, creo que hice mal en no aceptar.**

**(Saito)**

**De haberlo hecho, tal vez hubiera ganado ese dinero y con el podría darle mas cosas Louise necesita, recuerda que ella viene de una familia acomodada y por eso me gustaría darle un mejor estilo de vida del que puedo ofrecerle.**

**(Saito)**

**Sin duda ella se merece eso y más.**

**(Jessica)**

**Veo que eres un hombre de buenos sentimientos Saito, piensas primero en la felicidad de tu esposa antes que en la tuya y eso habla muy bien de ti y si te soy sincera como mujer que soy, creo que tomaste la decisión correcta.**

**(Saito)**

**¿Y por que opinas eso Jessica?**

**(Jessica)**

**Por que no hay mujer que no les gustaría pasar esta fecha tan especial en compañía del hombre que ama, así de hermoso es el amor entre las parejas y sino me crees por que no miras a tu alrededor, el aroma del amor esta en todas partes.**

Al escuchar esto la curiosidad de Saito se hace presente y siguiendo el consejo de su amiga decida dar un vistazo alrededor suyo para ver a lo que se refería al decir eso.

Tras mirar a las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el restaurante, Saito pudo apreciar a 3 parejas que en particular hacían más que evidente el enorme amor que sentían entre si.

Pareja 1

Tomados de las manos

**(Keitaro)**

**Descuida cariño estaré de vuelta en un par de meses y tienes nada por que preocuparte la zona de la excavación es muy segura en esta ocasión.**

**(Naru)**

**Aun así cuídate mucho Keitaro, en verdad no sabes como me preocupo por ti cuando sales en estos viajes arqueológicos.**

Pareja 2

Abrazados cándidamente el uno del otro.

**(Aoi)**

**No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti Kaoru, sabias que lo lograrías.**

**(Kaoru)**

**Si todo gracias a ti mi linda Aoi, no se que habría hecho si tu no me hubieras estado apoyando siempre, ahora si con este titulo profesional, podré abrirme paso en el mundo laboral y construir un futuro para los 2, donde podamos ser felices por siempre.**

**(Aoi)**

**Kaoru**

**(Kaoru)**

**Aoi, por nuestro futuro.**

Pareja 3

**(Mizuho)**

**Tu notas subieron mucho este semestre Kei, como tu profesora te felicito enormemente y como tu esposa aun más, te mereces un premio, que tal si esta noche tu y yo…ya sabes.**

**(Kei)**

**Mizuho sensei…pero que cosas dices.**

**Saito termina de mirar a las parejas y voltea nuevamente su vista hacia Jessica quien lo mira con una sonrisa.**

**Jessica**

**Lo ves, el amor esta en el aire y más en esta fecha.**

**Saito**

**Creo entender a lo que te refieres Jessica, hay cosas más importantes que el dinero y las comediadas.**

**Jessica**

**Así es, Louise acepto estar contigo no por los lujos que pudieras darle, sino por que te ama de corazón, y tu amor es lo que ella más necesita de ti, solo eso simple amor y cariño de su esposo.**

**Saito**

**Tienes razón Jessica, has aclarado mi mente, no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco, nos vemos iré a ver a Louise para estar con ella en esta nuestra primera Navidad juntos y gracias por todo.**

**Jessica**

**Feliz Navidad Saito.**

**Saito**

**Feliz Navidad también para ti Jessica.**

Minutos después, en casa de Saito.

**Saito**

**Hola amor, ya llegue.**

**Saito**

**Hola, Louise estas aquí…eh…Louise.**

**Louise **

**Me…rry…Christ…mas**

**Saito**

**Pero amor ¿por que estas vestida como Papa Noel?**

**Louise**

**Que no es obvio, pensé que esto era lo mas apropiado para celebración de las fiestas de Navidad, además prepare una cena especial para nosotros, pues como sabes esta es…nuestra primer…navidad…jun…tos.**

**Saito**

**Louise, hiciste todo esto.**

**Louise**

**Si.**

Tras ver la dulce sonrisa de su esposa, Saito no pudo decir nada más y rápidamente corro ha abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, en señal de lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento.

**Saito**

**Louise…**

**Louise**

**Saito pero ¿por que?**

**Saito**

**No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te hayas tomado estas molestias por mi, ahora estoy mucho mas enamorado de ti como no tienes idea.**

**Louise**

**Tonto, sino me amaras como yo te amo a ti, no serias mi esposo.**

**Saito**

**Ja, ja, ja, tienes toda la razón amor, ahora ven conmigo.**

**Louise**

**¿A donde vamos Saito?**

**Saito**

**A celebrar nuestra primera Navidad juntos.**

**Louise**

**La primera de muchas no es así cariño.**

**Saito **

**Así es amor.**

Continuara…


	6. RELATOS POLICIACOS

**PAGINA 6: RELATOS POLICIACOS**

Protagonizan personajes de las series: Bleach, Yugi Oh, Gundam 00 y One Piece

En una comandancia de policía

**(Luffy)**

**Esta completamente seguro que no tiene ninguna noticia importante que darme, jefe Yamamoto.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Lo siento muchacho, en lo que va del dia no hemos tenido reporte de ningún delito que pudiera ser de interés público.**

**(Luffy)**

**Rayos y que pensaba que viniendo con la policía podría encontrar alguna noticia fantástica, con la cual ganaría ese premio en efectivo, pero parece ser que no tengo suerte,**

**(Yamamoto)**

**En verdad no sabes como lamento, no poder ayudarte chico.**

**(Luffy)**

**Si lo entiendo, ni modo, a vivir otro año en la pobreza, bueno gracias por su tiempo jefe, nos vemos.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Hasta luego Luffy.**

Inmediatamente que Luffy dejo las oficinas del jefe Yamamoto, arribo uno de sus elementos junto a 2 jóvenes que mostraban cierta resistencia ante el oficial.

**(Yamamoto)**

**Y bien ¿que sucede oficial Kaiba? ¿por que trae a estos 2 muchachos?**

**(Seto)**

**Pues con la novedad mi jefe, que los encontré corriendo apuestas con un juego de cartas.**

En ese momento uno de los detenidos emitió un comentario en su defensa.

**(Joey)**

**Espere u momento señor, déjeme decirle que este policía se equivoca, nosotros no estábamos haciendo ningunas apuestas.**

**(Seto)**

**¿Que no? ¿no me vas a negar que te vi jugando cartas en plena vía publica?**

**(Joey)**

**No, no lo negare, pero yo estaba jugando cartas como cualquier otro joven de mi edad, por que no me negara señor oficial, que es lo que esta de moda.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**¡A que se refiere con eso de moda?**

**(Joey)**

**¿Cómo? ¿qué acaso no conoce el juego de Duelo de Monstruos señor?, pero lo ultimo en juegos de mesa entre adolescentes y niños.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Ahora que lo dices, mis nietos me hablaron sobre ese juego.**

**(Joey)**

**Lo ve y como todo juego publico, estoy en mi derecho de jugarlo donde quiera no lo cree.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Bueno jugar con amigos no es ningún delito.**

**(Joey)**

**Verdad que si, entonces no comprende por que este policía de pacotilla nos trajo hasta aquí, sino nosotros nos estábamos haciendo nada malo.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Buena pregunta, oficial Kaiba, ¿podría explicarme en que se basa usted para decir que estos 2 jóvenes estaban jugando apuestas?**

**(Seto)**

**Es muy fácil jefe, resulta que este muchacho le encontré muchos billetes en su mano y lo escuche claramente cuando le decía a otras personas que su amigo podría ganarle a cualquiera que lo retara a jugar Duelo de Monstruos.**

**(Joey)**

**¿Qué eso es cierto?**

**(Seto)**

**¿Qué no? y dime ¿qué esto entonces?**

El policía procedió a sacar del bolsillo del otro muchacho el fajo de billetes que este tenia guardado consigo para mostrárselo a su amigo quien no sabía nada al respecto.

**(Joey)**

**Tristan, en verdad tú…**

**(Tristan)**

**Lo siento deberás amigo, se me ocurrió de repente y como vi lo bueno que eres en ese juego, pensé que seria una forma sencilla de ganar dinero, pero créenme cuando te digo que pensaba compartir las ganancias contigo.**

**(Seto)**

**Lo ve jefe, estos 2 realmente estaban jugando apuestas.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Si lo veo y me temo muchacho que tendré que procesarlo por esto, la verdad es que no deseaba enviar a nadie a la cárcel y menos en vísperas de Navidad, pero las circunstancias me obligan a tomar acción.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Oficial Kaiba, llévelos a una celda de precinto ya que estarán arrestados por una semana. **

**(Seto)**

**A la orden jefe.**

En ese momento un consternado Joey añadió

**(Joey)**

**Disculpe señor, quisiera pedirle un señor.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Si y ¿qué es muchacho?**

**(Joey)**

**Enciérrenos por 2 semanas.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**¿2 semanas? y ¿por que quieres eso?**

**(Joey)**

**Por que así tendré tiempo suficiente para darle su merecido a este maldito…hijo de pu….y te dices mi amigo…me las pagaras Tristan…jugando apuestas a mi espaldas…eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar…te pateare el trasero.**

**(Tristan)**

**Ya te dije que lo siento…por favor perdóname Joey.**

**(Yamamato)**

**Basta, Kaiba llévatelos de inmediato a su celda.**

**(Seto)**

**Si jefe, de inmediato, vengan los 2 muévanse de una vez.**

Al mismo tiempo que el oficial Kaiba entraba a las celdas de precinto, otro oficial, Setsuna F. Seie, hacia su arribo a la comandancia trayendo consigo a una pareja de jóvenes enamorados.

**(Yamamoto)**

**Oh Setsuna, ¿eres tú? ¿qué es lo que ocurre?**

**(Setsuna)**

**Aquí el oficial Seie, informado señor que traigo en calidad de detenidos a estos 2 jóvenes por negarse a pagar un multa de transito y mostrar resistencia contra un oficial de policía.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Oh serio, ¿es eso verdad muchachitos?**

**(Saji)**

**No es cierto señor, lo que sucedió es que el oficial pretende obligarme a pagar una multa que no es mía.**

**(Louise)**

**Así es señor, lo que dice mi novio es cierto, nosotros ya le dijimos eso al oficial y este no mas no entiende razones.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**A ver ¿cómo esta eso?, ¿alguien me lo podría explicar mejor?**

**(Setsuna)**

**Si me permite la palabra comandante, yo le daré una clara versión de los hechos, el joven aquí presente estaciono su auto en un zona reservada para minusvalidos, mientras realizaba unas compras en un centro comercial cercano y por eso ante la negativa de este de querer pagar la multa correspondiente por estacionarse en ese sitio, el joven me agredió verbalmente y cuando lo quise detener, arremetió contra mi físicamente, él y su novia.**

**(Saji)**

**¿Y que esperaba que hiciera?, ya le explique como 1000 veces que cuando yo me estacione ahí, no había ninguna marca de minusvalidos, por eso como podría yo saber que ese lugar estaba reservado.**

**(Setsuna)**

**Eso no es verdad, la marca se encontraba en frente de su automóvil cuando llegue.**

**(Louise)**

**Pero ya le dijimos que cuando nosotros nos estacionamos ahí, esa marca no estaba.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Bueno, creo que todo este asunto puede resumirse como un gran malentendido, esta claro que ninguno de ustedes está mintiendo y creo que por hoy podemos olvidar esta equivocación.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Oficial Setsuna, por favor deje ir a esta pareja.**

**(Setsuna)**

**Como usted ordene comandante.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Y ustedes, perdonen las molestias ocasionadas.**

**(Saji)**

**De acuerdo.**

**(Louise)**

**Saji tenemos que irnos ya, mis padres no deben estar esperando para cenar con ellos en casa.**

**(Saji)**

**Es cierto amor, bueno con permiso.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Que tengan bien viaje y feliz navidad**

**(Saji-Louise)**

**Gracias**

Tras retirarse la pareja.

**(Setsuna)**

**Señor, sino me necesita para nada yo también procedo a retirarme, mi esposa me espera también casa para la cena de Navidad.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Muy bien Setsuna, te deseo una feliz Navidad a ti y Marina.**

**(Setsuna)**

**Se lo agradezco mucho señor, con su permiso.**

Setsuna abandona el recinto y de inmediato aparecen 2 muchachos discutiendo y armando jaleo, cada uno de ellos acompañados por su respectiva novia.

Al notar todo el escándalo que estos jóvenes hacían dentro de la estación, rápidamente el comandante Yamamoto les hizo un fuerte llamado de atención,

**(Yamamoto)**

**A ver ustedes 2, dejen de gritar, estamos es una comisaría de policía no en un bar para ponerse a dar esos gritos.**

Tras escuchar la reprimenda uno de los jóvenes respondió.

**(Ichigo)**

**Disculpe abuelo por haber entrado gritando aquí, pero es que he venido a poner un demanda en contra de este infeliz tatuado, que desde hace un rato no hace otra cosa que molestarnos a mi novia y a mi.**

**(Renji)**

**¿Qué dijiste idiota? ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme así? tu pelos de erizo.**

**(Ichigo) **

**¿Pelos de erizo? será mejor que retires esas palabras o sino**

**(Renji)**

**O sino ¿qué?**

**(Ichigo)**

**Te haré tragar esas palabras de la paliza que te voy a dar.**

En ese preciso momento las novias de ambos chicos intervienen para detener la pelea entre ellos.

**(Rukia)**

**Renji ya dejo eso.**

**(Orihime)**

**Por favor Ichigo-kun, para esto de una vez no quiero ver que te lastimes.**

**(Ichigo)**

**Como puedo dejarlo pasar después de que ese tipo trato de sobrepasarse contigo.**

**(Renji)**

**Eso no es cierto.**

**(Ichigo)**

**¡Que no¡ entonces ¿por qué estabas tocando a mi novia cuando tienes con la tuya, mientras estábamos formados en la fila para el cine?**

**(Renji)**

**Ya te lo había dicho pelos necios, me empujaron hacia a delante y tropecé eso es todo.**

**(Rukia)**

**Así fue como sucedió, todo fue un incidente.**

**(Ichigo)**

**¿Qué conveniente no crees, tatuado?**

**(Renji)**

**Ya te dije que no me digas tatuado o me las pagaras pelos de erizo.**

Ante tan acalorada plática, Yamamoto en un arranque de autoridad golpeo fuertemente con su macana la mesa del escritorio donde se encontraba sentado deteniendo así la dicha discusión.

**(Yamamoto)**

**Suficiente, sépanse que no tolerare más este comportamiento por parte de ninguno de los 2 y en vista de que no pueden llegar a mutuo acuerdo ni tratarse como personas civilizadas, creo que seria lo ideal que alguien les enseñara a como debe comportarse un joven de su edad y justamente tengo la persona ideal para eso, sargento Zaraki, Zaraki Kenpachi.**

**(Ichigo)**

**¿Kenpachi?**

**(Renji)**

**¿Zaraki?**

Y de la nada, tan sigiloso como un fantasma pero de presencia imponente y aterradora hizo acto de presencia el sargento Zaraki Kempachi

**(Zaraki)**

**Me mando a llamar jefe Yama-ji**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Si Zaraki, estos 2 jóvenes maleducados que necesitan que alguien les enseñe buenos modales.**

Después de escuchar esto, los ojos de Kempachi se llenaron de un brillo inusual, mientras su rostro mostraba una gran y perturbadora sonrisa mientras se estruja fuertemente las manos de la emoción, haciendo resonar sus huesos.

**(Zaraki)**

**Ya veo, pues será todo un gusto enseñarles a estos 2 mequetrefes, déjemelos a mi abuelo.**

**(Ichigo)**

**Etto, creo que me exagere de mas en mi enojo, todos cometemos errores, ¿no lo crees amigo Renji?**

**(Renji)**

**Por supuesto amigo Ichigo, creo que no por discutir de esa forma.**

**(Ichigo)**

**Ya lo ve señor arreglamos este asunto e hicimos las pases, por lo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.**

**(Renji)**

**Así es y ahora si nos permite nos marcharemos de aquí con toda calma.**

Pero Zaraki los tomo por las solapas de sus camisas y comenzó a arrastrarlos, conduciéndolos hacia la zona de celdas.

**(Zaraki)**

**De eso nada, nosotros 3 tendremos una larga charla como hasta volvernos todos buenos amigos, lo entienden.**

**(Ichigo)**

**No espere por favor.**

**(Renji)**

**Deténganse, yo no quiero ir con usted, Rukia ayúdame.**

**(Ichigo)**

**Orihime por favor no me dejes ir con él, te lo ruego.**

Luego de una breves momentos de suplica ambos jóvenes fueron conducidos por el sargento Kenpachi dentro de la zona de celdas y cerrando la puerta para evitar que pudieran ver lo que pasaría ahí dentro.

Mientras que en la oficina de Yamamoto

**(Rukia)**

**Ah, de verdad que no entiendo a los hombres a veces se portan de una forma tan infantil.**

**(Orihime)**

**Es cierto, pero estoy seguro que a mi Ichigo-kun le hará bien esa plática de ese amable oficial de nombre Kempachi-san.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Chicas, el sargento Zaraki tardara un par de horas hablando con sus novios, por que no van a otro lugar un poco mas agradable mientras esperan a que vuelvan.**

**(Orihime)**

**Muy buena idea señor, sabes Rukia-chan conozco un lugar por aquí cerca donde se pueden comer una donas deliciosas, que tal si vamos ahí mientras esperamos a los muchachos.**

**(Rukia)**

**Hum, me parece bien, ya que no pudimos ver el estreno de la película de Bleach 5, que mejor que comer algo delicioso y con lo que me encantan las donas de chocolate, esta bien vamos amiga.**

**(Orihime)**

**Vamos pues.**

**(Orihime y Rukia)**

**Nos vemos después señor.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Vayan con cuidado.**

**(Yamamoto)**

**Lo dicho…dicho, hoy sin duda ha sido un día muy tranquilo.**

Continuara…


	7. COMIENZO LA NAVIDAD, UN AMOR QUE NACE

**PAGINA 7: COMIENZO DE LA NAVIDAD. AMOR QUE NACE**

Protagonizan personajes de las series: Chobits, Magic Khigth Rayearth y X

En el lobby de un hotel de renombre en la ciudad.

(**Aoki)**

**Pues no saben como les agradezco mucho su tiempo señoritas y no olviden informarme cuando sea la fecha de su debut, mi numero telefónico esta la tarjeta que les di, será un placer escribir sobre ustedes en mi columna semanal.**

**(Hikari/Lucy)**

**Lo haremos con mucho gusto y gracias a usted por entrevistarnos.**

**(Aoki)**

**No tienen nada que agradecer.**

**(Umi/Marina)**

**Hermanas recuerden que debemos irnos ya, recuerden que nuestro manager dijo deberíamos llegar a temprano a la recepción que organiza la disquera.**

**(Hikari/Lucy)**

**Es cierto hermana, bueno no nos disculpa debemos irnos.**

**(Fumi/Anais)**

**Con su permiso.**

**(Umi/Marina)**

**Adiós**

**Aoki**

**Hasta pronto.**

Después de que las 3 jóvenes se había retirado por completo del lobby, Aoki revisa minuciosamente sus notas de la entrevista y se dice así mismo lo siguiente:

**(Aoki)**

**No se si esta entrevista que hice sea suficiente para ganar el premio que ofrece el periódico, dudo mucho que lectores se interesen demasiado en la historia de 3 hermanas que están apunto de debutar en el industria de la música como idols.**

**(Aoki)**

**Y lo peor es que desperdicie mucho tiempo en realizar esta entrevista que quizá ya no de tiempo de buscar alguna otra noticia interesante.**

En ese momento Aoki mira de reojo su reloj de mano.

**(Aoki)**

**Oh no ya pasan de las 10 y le prometí a mi esposa que la llamaría desde hace un buen rato, debe estar preocupada, debo llamarle ahora.**

En eso hace su arribo una de las trabajadoras del hotel, quien se acerca al periodista.

**(Aoki)**

**Disculpe ¿me permitiría hacer una llamada telefónica?**

**Chitose**

**¿Es una llamada local?**

**(Aoki)**

**Por supuesto.**

**(Chitose)**

**Adelante, puede tomar el teléfono.**

**(Aoki)**

**Muchas gracias señorita.**

Luego de decir eso, la gerente sale del lobby y cuando Aoki se dispone a tomar al auricular este suena, por lo que el hombre lo descuelga y contesta la llamada.

**(Aoki)**

**Bueno.**

Y desde el otro extremo se escucha la voz de una joven a quien se le escuchaba severamente enojada por algo.

**(Voz femenina)**

**Hola, recepción, habla la huésped del cuarto 301, Arashi Kishuu, para reportar una queja contra la persona del cuarto vecino, quien lleva mas de 2 hrs. haciendo escándanlo dentro de su habitación, diciendo una sarta de tonterías y carcajeándose de forma por demás molesta que no me deja dormir.**

Tras escuchar esto Aoki decide mejor colgar de nuevo el teléfono, luego de considerar de que ese asunto no era su incumbencia.

Mientras tanta en la habitación 301, la inquilina seguía hablando y hablando sin darse cuentas de que sus quejas ya no eran escuchadas por lo que al poco rato colgó de golpe el teléfono y decide encaminarse a tratar el problema directamente, dirigiéndose hablar con el vecino en persona, esto sin percatarse siquiera de su propio aspecto persona, ya que se encontraba vestida con ropa de dormir, tubos en el caballo y una mascarilla, que sinceramente la hacia verse algo aterradora para cualquiera.

Y sin más y más, llego al cuarto vecino y golpeo fuertemente la puerta 3 veces con el puño cerrado.

Dicha puerta fue abierta por un joven que vestía un traje sencillo de color negro y llevaba puesta una gorra hacia atrás mientras sostenía un micrófono en una de susmanos, quien apenas vio a su visitante este emitió un fuerte grito de susto por lo aterrador aspecto de la chica.

Ya una vez calmado se dirigió a la joven diciéndole:

**(Joven)**

**Todavía no estamos en Halloween.**

**(Arashi)**

**Eso ya lo se, pero ¿por que me lo pregunta?**

**(Joven)**

**Como que por que, sino entonces por que ha venido espantarme hasta ahora de la noche.**

**(Arashi)**

**Óigame usted barbajan, no se lo que esta pensando, pero yo no he venido aquí para espantarlo.**

**(Joven)**

**¿Que no? entonces como se le ocurre venir en esas fachas.**

**(Arashi)**

**Pues sepa usted que yo soy actriz de teatro y todas las actrices de fama usamos este tipo de productos para conservarnos bellas para nuestro publico.**

**(Joven)**

**No me diga**

**(Arashi)**

**Acaso se burla de mi…¿usted?...¿usted?**

**(Joven)**

**Mi nombre es Sorata Arisugawa.**

**(Arashi)**

**Pues bien señor Sorata como le decía no he venido aquí a verlo para eso.**

**(Sorata)**

**Entonces ¿a que he venido?**

**(Arashi)**

**A exigirle que se calle, llevo más de un hora tratando de conciliar el sueño y usted no me ha dejado con todo ese ruido que hace dentro de su cuarto.**

**(Sorata**

**Ah ¿es usted quien ocupa el cuarto de junto?**

**(Arashi)**

**Por desgracia así es.**

**(Sorata)**

**Pues por ahí usted hubiera empezado vecinita.**

**(Arashi)**

**¿Qué quiere usted decir?**

**(Sorata)**

**Que temo mucho no poder complacerla en su petición, pero fíjese que eso no se va a poder, pues ya que vera aunque no me lo crea, yo también estoy en el negocio del espectáculo, ni se si lo sepa pero soy un gran comediante y mañana mismo tengo en una función en una de los centros nocturnos de mayor renombre en la ciudad y como usted entenderá debo practicar mucho mis rutinas de chistes para entretener a mi publico.**

**(Arashi)**

**Eso significa que tendré que aguantar sus gritos de ahogado y risas burlonas por más tiempo.**

**(Sorata)**

**Me temo que así tendrá que ser y bueno vecinita sino tiene algún otro favor que pedirme me temo que debo seguir ensayando mi show, así que si me disculpa.**

**(Arashi)**

**Espere, si hay algo más que pudiera hacer por mi.**

**(Sorata)**

**Si dígame.**

**(Arashi)**

**Muérase.**

**(Sorata)**

**Ja ja ja, pues si no me muerto del impresión al verla a usted, ya estuvo que no me morí nunca y buenas noches.**

Tras decir eso Sorata cierra de nuevo la puerta de su cuarto dejando a un incrédula Arashi parada en la pasillo sin poder decir otra palabra.

Después de gesticular un arrebato de enojo severo, la joven regresa a su cuarto metiéndose de nuevo en la cama tratando de dormir, mientras que el cuarto continua Sorata continuaba practicando su rutina de chistes pero esta vez aumentando mas el volumen de su voz con la firme intención de seguir molestando a su espantosa vecina.

Ante tal osadía Arashi salio de nuevo de la cama peor esta vez se sentó frente a su tocador personal para verse en el espejo y darse cuenta que realmente todo esas aditamentos de belleza y mascarilla en efecto de daban una apariencia horrorosa, por lo que decidió darle una lección mostrándole a la verdadera Arashi Kishuu que se encontraba debajo de todo ese maquillaje.

Por lo que sin pensarlo más comenzó a quitarse todo eso y arreglarse apropiadamente y luego de unos pocos minutos la imagen reflejada en aquel espejo era la de una hermosa joven de cabello largo y castaño quien lucia un elegante vestido de noche de bellos ojos color azul que parecían como 2 zafiros.

Después de mirarse para verse lo bien lo lucia, no perdió tiempo alguno y se encamino rápidamente al cuarto de Sorata, quien al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta de inmediato intuyo que se trataba de la misma mujer de hace unos momentos, pero para su gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver a tan despampanante hermosura se quedo inmóvil de la impresión por lo que tuvo que ser la propia Arashi quien empezara de nuevo con la conversación

**(Arashi)**

**¿Qué le pasa acaso se quedo mudo de repente? **

**(Arashi)**

**Dígame algo ¿le sigo dando susto aun?**

**(Sorata)**

**Yo…yo…por favor ¿podría pellizcarme para saber si no estoy soñando?**

**Ante tal petición Arashi no tuvo problema en complacerlo y lo pellizca fuertemente en el rostro, aprovechándose para cobrarse las ofensas de la vez anterior.**

**(Sorata)**

**Augh oiga tiene la mano algo cargada.**

**(Arashi)**

**Lo siento mucho pero hice lo que usted me pidió y ya ve no esta soñando.**

**(Sorata)**

**Si ya veo.**

**(Arashi)**

**Bueno, pero por que no pasamos a dentro de la habitación ahí podemos charlar mas cómodos ¿no crees?**

**(Sorata)**

**Si por supuesto, hágame el favor de pasar.**

**(Arashi)**

**Muchas gracias.**

Al entrar en la habitación Arashi se lleva una buena impresión que pese a lo recio de su actitud, era una persona muy ordena ya que toda su cuarto estaba en perfecto orden y muy limpio.

**(Arashi)**

**Vaya esto es una sorpresa, pensé que por ser hombre, encontraría una habitación más desordenada.**

**(Sorata)**

**Pues ya ve que no, soy un muchacho a quien sus padres le enseñaron bueno hábitos de limpieza y orden.**

**(Arashi)**

**Si, puedo notarlo.**

**(Sorata)**

**Pero bueno por que no dejamos de ser tan formales y nos hablamos en un tono mas personal, señorita, perdone como dice que se llama.**

**(Arashi)**

**Arashi, Arashi Kishuu.**

**(Sorata)**

**Arashi, que hermoso nombre para una joven tan bella como lo es usted.**

**(Arashi)**

**Así, en verdad lo piensa, pues esa no fue la impresión que me dio hace un momento cuando me vio por primera vez.**

**(Sorata)**

**Ah es cierto le debo una disculpa por eso, creo que me deje llevar por la primera impresión, espero que pueda perdonarme.**

**(Arashi)**

**Por supuesto no tenga cuidado.**

**(Sorata)**

**Por cierto dijo hace un momento que se dedica a la actuación.**

**(Arashi)**

**Así es, soy actriz teatral.**

**(Sorata)**

**Teatral, que bien, se nota a leguas que tiene mucha vocación en ese hermoso arte.**

**(Arashi)**

**Se lo agradezco aunque debo confesarle que usted también tiene lo suyo, admito que muchas de sus chistes fueron bastantes graciosos.**

**(Sorata)**

**De veraz lo crees, pues muchas gracias por tan bellos halagos.**

**(Sorata)**

**Sabe, pero que descortés anfitrión soy, ni siquiera le ofrecido algo de beber, dígame le gusta el champaña.**

**(Arashi)**

**Champaña dice, me encanta.**

**(Sorata)**

**Que bueno escucharlo resulta que un buen amigo mió me dio como regalo de navidad una buena botella de champaña y que mejor que compartirla con tan distinguida visitante.**

**(Arashi)**

**Gracias.**

**(Sorata)**

**Entonces espéreme un momento, ahora regreso.**

Sorata se encamina hacia la cocina mientras Arashi se sienta sobre la cama y sobre esta se encuentra un cartel con la leyenda:

"_**Noche de Cómicos Aficionados. Primer premio: un contrato de trabajo en un afamado club nocturno".**_

Luego de leer eso, Arashi hace una cara de sorpresa, la cual de inmediato cambio por otro gesto debido a la cercanía de su anfitrión quien regresa con el champaña, intentando con ello disimular su sorpresa.

**(Sorata)**

**Ya estoy de vuelta, aquí tiene una copa de champaña bien fría, para brindar por nuestras exitosas carreras en el mundo de farándula.**

**(Arashi)**

**No seria mejor brindar por que tengamos éxito en nuestras emergentes carreras artísticas.**

**(Sorata)**

**Por que lo dice.**

**(Arashi)**

**Por esto…**

En ese momento Arashi le muestra el cartel que el mismo Sorata había dejado sobre la cama evidenciándolo.

**(Sorata)**

**Ah ya entiendo, pues vera usted comprende…**

**(Arashi)**

**Si, entiendo, y descuide no le guardo rencor alguno al contrario le deseo mucha suerte.**

**(Sorata)**

**Muchas gracias, no sabe lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras de viva boca de una mujer tan hermosa y amable como usted…pero aguarde un momento…por que dijo nuestras carreras emergentes...no me diga que usted también.**

**(Arashi)**

**Ja ja ja, en efecto, yo también estoy en la misma situación que usted.**

**(Sorata)**

**Eso quiere decir que lo que me dijo de se una gran actriz sólo fue…**

**(Arashi)**

**Un pequeño engaño para presumir algo que todavía no soy, más sin embargo me esforzare para que ese sueño se vuelva una realidad.**

**(Sorata)**

**Así se habla vecinita, los 2 trabajaremos duro para convertirnos en mejores artistas.**

**(Arashi)**

**Así será…vecinito.**

**(Sorata)**

**Bien el champaña se enfría así que por que no…**

De pronto se escucha el replicar del enorme reloj de la catedral, cercana al hotel anunciado con ello la llegada de la Navidad.

**(Arashi)**

**Finalmente es Navidad.**

**(Sorata)**

**Es verdad bueno vecina brindamos también por el gusto de a vernos conocido en este día tan especial.**

**(Arashi)**

**Eso me encantaría.**

Después de eso, Sorata se apresura abrir el champaña, pero en sus prisa por hacerlo la tapa sale despida de botella con tal fuerza, que el sonido que hace es similar al de un disparo con arma de fuego, lo que inmediato capta la atención de Aoki, quien cumpliendo con su deber de reportero de noticias se apresura a averiguar lo que pasado y sin más llega a la habitación de Sorata entrando de forma un poco escandalosa solo para ver como la joven pareja de futuros artista están apunto de cruzar sus copas para hacer un brindis.

**(Aoki)**

**Eh, pero ¿qué pasa aquí y el disparo?**

**(Sorata)**

**¿Cual disparo amigo?, si aquí no ha pasado cierto vecinita.**

**(Arashi)**

**Así es vecinito.**

**(Aoki)**

**Pues en verdad siento mucho esta intromisión, pero es saben, yo soy un reportero que anda en la caza de noticias y por eso pensé que…**

**(Sorata)**

**Pero es que nosotros aun no somos noticia, quizás en algunos años cuando seamos famosos tal vez.**

**(Sorata)**

**Pero mientras tanto…**

**(Arashi)**

**Disfrutemos el momento y brindemos por este afortunado encuentro.**

**(Sorata)**

**Salud señorita Arashi.**

**(Arashi)**

**Saludos señor Sorata.**

**(Aoki)**

**Bueno creo que estoy de sobra en esta habitación así que si me disculpa de nuevo me retiro, que pasen una feliz navidad y una buena noche.**

**(Aoki)**

**Adiós a mi noticia y mis $10 000 dólares, con su permiso.**

Luego de que el reportero abandono la habitación.

**(Sorata)**

**Vecinita mi abrazo.**

**(Arashi)**

**Con mucho gusto vecinito**

Y así ambos se funde en un calido abrazo, mientras el primer copo de nieve se avista por la ventana anunciando con ello la llegado de lo que será una muy blanca navidad, llena de encuentros sorpresivos y por que no, de amores que nacen.

Continuara…


	8. EL FINAL DE LA BUSQUEDA

**PAGINA 8: EL FINAL DE LA BUSQUEDA. IRONIAS DE LA VIDA**

Protagonizan personajes de las series: Dragón Ball, Gundam Seed Destiny/ Gundam Seed Stargeizer,

Hospital de la ciudad

Ya pasaban varios minutos después de la media noche, cuando de la sala de operaciones aparece la doctora Selene Mc Griffin dirigiéndose hacia aun nervioso Deakka quien esperaba de forma impaciente por noticias sobre la salud de su esposa e hijo.

**(Selene)**

**Señor Elthman**

**(Deakka)**

**Doctora por favor dígame ¿cómo están mi esposa y mi hijo?**

**(Selene)**

**Créame que hemos hecho hasta la imposible por ellos pero a veces…**

**(Deakka)**

**Pero que…**

**(Selene)**

**La ciencia también hace milagros, ambos están fuera de peligro.**

Tras escuchar tales palabras Deakka comienza a llorar intensamente mientras una enorme sonrisa se muestra en todo su rostro ante la feliz noticia recibida, mientras toma entre sus manos, las manos de la doctora.

**(Selene)**

**Ahora puede pasar a ver a su esposa, ella lo esta esperando con ansia.**

**(Deakka)**

**Muchas gracias doctora.**

Deakka entra en el pasillo y rápidamente se encamina hacia la sala de recuperación en donde se encuentra su esposa, la cual se encuentra conciente.

Al llegar a su lado la primera reacción al verla, es tomarla de sus manos y besarlas, para después acariciar su frente de forma tierna.

Ella también comienza a llorar y después ambos se funden un amoroso abrazo mientras se miran con ternura.

**(Miriella)**

**Deakka, yo…yo…**

**(Deakka)**

**No digas nada mi vida, lo se, ahora lo importante es que descanses.**

**(Miriella)**

**Dime amor, ¿ya viste a nuestro hijo?**

**(Deakka)**

**No, todavía no.**

Y precisamente en ese mismo instante hace su aparición en la habitación, la doctora Selene con el bebe en brazos para presentárselo a sus padres.

**(Selene)**

**Señores Elthman, aquí les traigo a su hijo, fue un varoncito y nació justamente a la 12 de la noche.**

La doctora le entrega el bebe a su madre quien los sostiene entre sus brazos mientras su padre su aposta a un lado de ellos.

**(Miriella)**

**Oh mi amor, ¿no es que nuestro hijo hermoso?**

**(Deakka)**

**Si cariño, muy hermoso, este sin duda es el más bello regalo de Navidad que puede haber recibido en toda mi vida.**

**(Miriella)**

**Y en la mía también, mi cielo feliz Navidad.**

**(Deakka)**

**Feliz Navidad amor.**

Y mientras la creciente familia Elthman agradecía tan hermoso regalo en otro sitio al mismo tiempo, un teléfono suena y alguien se apresura a contestar tan importante llamada.

Residencia de Kamesennin.

**(Mutenroshi)**

**Si diga, oh es usted señor, no lamentablemente ninguno de nuestros reporteros se puso en contacto conmigo para lo de la mejor noticia de Navidad, parece ser que fue una tarea imposible para ellos.**

**(Mutenroshi)**

**Si entiendo señor y dígame ¿que debo hacer con el cheque de los $50 000 dólares que había ofrecido como premio? ¿Lo rompo o que?**

Y desde otro lugar diferente otra voz dice lo siguiente:

**(Voz)**

**No es necesario hacer eso, guarde ese cheque y ofrézcaselos de nuevo para quien consiga la mejor noticia para Año Nuevo.**

**(Mutenroshi)**

**Muy bien señor, así lo haré.**

**(Voz)**

**Bien, bueno Mutenroshi eso es todo, que pase una feliz Navidad.**

**(Mutenroshi)**

**Feliz Navidad también para usted y su esposa señor.**

La conversación termina y nuestro desconocido personaje cuelga el teléfono desde su ubicación sólo para ser posteriormente interrogado por su esposa quien se encontraba con el ese mismo sitio.

**(Mujer)**

**Parece ser que tu pequeño experimento no resulto como esperabas cie1o.**

**(Hombre)**

**Descuida querida sólo es un pequeño inconveniente, ya habrá más oportunidades de probarte que estoy en cierto.**

**(Marisol)**

**¿Es muy importante para ti corroborar tu teoría? Christian.**

**(Christian)**

**Así es amor, ya veraz que terminare por demostrarte algún día, que en este mundo hay un sin numero de historias lista para ser contadas, sólo hay que saber donde buscarlas.**

**FIN**


End file.
